Diary of the DEAD
by Hammiam
Summary: It's been three years since "They" showed up, all we have now is to fight. Though recently we found a diary, of another group. Maybe their trials can help us to find new fire in a dying world. (WARNING: spoilers up until manga chapter 26, suggested read through all the manga though)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my story, before I begin I want to say a few things. First of all I know it says OC in the characters, the OC group that I have made will play a minor role for the time being, so you'll see more of the Canon group for a while. Though for this prologue it is OC based.**

**Secondly, yes Rei is the main character of this story, I like Saeko but I prefer Rei. That doesn't mean Saeko won't get a lot of "screen time" because she will get almost as much as Rei.**

**Lastly, I want to acknowledge the fact that I'm a pretty terrible and slow writer, reviews with constructive critism regarding where I need to improve my writing skills is very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based story, Highschool of the Dead is owned by Daisuke Sato, Shouji Sato, Fujimi Shobo, Yen Press, Madhouse, and Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The air was warm and crisp, the sky was a deep blue hue and the cherry blossoms had their famous bubblegum pink leafs in bloom. I woke up late, though despite running behind schedule I had a skip in my step. I was going to ask my crush out, nothing could ruin the day.

I managed to get to class just in time, so I wasn't going to be lectured for tardiness, again. I took my seat, just two desks behind the girl I was going to ask out. Her name was Tono, Mayoko, she had long black hair, a striking body, and that older sister personality that for some reason I'm in to.

Anyways, the hours went by and it was lunch time, now was my time for action. As I walked into the lunch room I saw she was already confronted by another guy. I couldn't clearly make out what he was saying from so far away in a noisy room, but it looked like he was hitting on her. I just got into the hearing range when I heard, "So babe... you wanna go out with me some time?"

My heart sank, once I realized who he was. The "bad boy" of our school, Akinori Hamacho. Me and just about every other guy in our school had known for a fact that he has never once been rejected by anyone, no way was I going to be able to ask her out now. I sighed in defeat and started to walk away.

"No."

_What? _My head jerked up to see what was about to happen, the room got quite as well. "Oh that's cute, I think you said 'Yes' wrong." Now I had to see what was going to happen, this was unheard of.

"No, you idiot, I meant the word no. N. O. Now get away from me." I was in shock, never in my life did I expect to see him of all people get rejected by anyone. Let alone Tono.

His face was disgruntled, he stood up visibly pissed. "Tch. Whatever, your loss cunt." Was all he said before walking away. I was tempted to turn around and not even bother asking, if he got turned down I didn't stand a chance. _No, I need to do this._

I approached with caution, I was sure I heard Hamacho's gang say something about me but I was too engrossed with this to care.

I sat down in front of her, nearly everyone in the room was watching. The only person who didn't notice was Tono because of the book she had in front of her.

"Um... hey..." I said uneasily, my body felt as thought it was about to throw up.

"Oh hey, Koruba-san." She replied seemingly clueless to the countless amount of eyes fixed on the two of us. "What's up? You need some help on your homework again?"

I waved my arms furiously "Ah no.. no. I actually wanted to ask you something else." _This isn't going to end well. _I felt a thousand piercing eyes upon me, all this made me want to do is just curl up into a ball and die. "I just... um, w-wanted to see... if, uh, you wanted to g-go out some t-time with me." My forced smile was all that kept me from looking like a complete nervous train wreck, the cold sweat didn't help either.

Meanwhile, Tono just stared at me with a blank expression. It felt rather alien like to see that face, so I just started to get up. "Um... well I guess this was a bad time, I should probably go n-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'll go out with you. I honestly thought you'd never ask." All I remember for the next few moments is me being overcome with joy.

The day couldn't be ruined at that point, or so I thought, my joy was suddenly cut short by the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. Within minutes of hearing the first scream many the people I had grown fond of hating had become the most terrifying creatures known to man-kind.

Now here I stand almost three years later, survival is the only thing on the minds of few people who are left. I currently travel in an outfit of six, including myself. We consisted of former high school students from various schools across the region.

A loud crash is all we heard, immediately we took up our arms. The small condo on the beach that we've called home, or rather a safe house for the past month or two. Without hesitation we joined in standard formation, two hard _fighters_ and one soft fighter to start clearing out any threats with two soft fighters and one hard fighter to clear up and stragglers.

The six of us headed up stairs to the source of the crash, no matter how many times we headed into potential danger the pressure still got to me. Our elected leader Yasutake Katsura leaned into the door frame, "Toshinobu, Iwao, check it out." He motioned at one of our scouts and I to move in. I drew my Sig P226 and held it close to my chest to ease the unnerving shaking that is my hand. Iwao readied his arm blade as Yasutake opened the door for us to go in.

The room was filled with cardboard boxes and a few tables, nothing looked out of the blue. The only thing that seemed odd was a book with photos scattered across the floor and a vase had been broken. I quickly motioned for Iwao to cover my back as I took a look at the photos.

The floorboard creaked as I keeled over, disregarding it as just some loose wood I sifted though all the photos on the floor. Until I heard another creak in front of me, a quick glance up revealed one of the undead freaks in front of me.

_Crap..._

Without even having a chance to react another object moved into my line of slight. Streaming right past my head, projected straight into the skull of the crawling monstrosity of nature. The pace of the whole sequence left me frozen. Near death experiences were all too common these days, but some times it makes it hard to not freeze up at the wrong times.

I finally broke from my trance after hearing the magical words, "All clear!" being yelled right behind me.

Iwao and I were assigned to night watch later that night. The moon shined blissfully over the world that is now a burning hell compared to what it was. I scanned the area for a good hour before resting, I didn't notice any of the undead around, so I pulled out the book I had found earlier. Quickly glancing over the photos that were found along with it again, which consisted of mainly a few select people. As I removed the photos from the top of the first page the writing became visible.

_Hello,_

_If you've found this diary that means one of three things. The outbreak of "Them" has been put to an end, I have misplaced this diary along our journey to find a safe place to live, or I have died. I hope for the first option to be true. I currently travel with a group of friends from school, along with a younger girl named Alice and our school nurse. As for me, my name is Rei Miyamoto._

* * *

**A/N: Well what'd you think? I'm just getting started so like I said above reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I do want to touch base on how I'm formatting the story though for future chapters. Most of the chapters will start out with the OC's in the spot light, then Toshinobu Koruba will start reading the book (which ill be in _Italics_), and it will switch to the canon characters from Rei's perspective after a line break. Do that for a while and then go back to the OC's which is signified by another Italic paragraph.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading I'll see you next time.**


	2. Author's Note and Chapter One Preview

**A/N: Hey everyone! As much as I don't like doing this I will say this isn't a full chapter, if the word count wasn't a dead give away already. This is more a preview for Chapter One and a little author's note.**

**So before the preview let me explain something. I am a musician first and foremost, and like most musicians I work better with inspiration. That being said, I should clarify that this story is a song based fic.  
**

**Now what does that mean? Well in what I define it by is as follows: ****_A fictional story in which each chapter's overall theme is based on a song that inspires it._ Some of you may have differentiating opinions on it, but that's what I'm sticking with. Bottom line is that I want you guys to suggest songs that will inspire me to write this chapters faster. For a more specific example of what I'm trying to get at go look at _Forfeit_ by _61wisampa_ over in the Toaru Majustu no Index fandom. Worth the read in my opinion, just like most of his stories.**

**So that's part one of this thingy.**

**Part two is I'm actually looking for a beta reader, my only real requirement is that you've at least made one Highschool of the Dead fic of your own. Aside from that I'd find it helpful to have someone who can help me beef up my "action" reads because I'm more of a dialogue person, as well as help me keep the characters from seeming _too_ out of character. Though that's more nitpicking from me rather than anything I'd actually require.**

**So thanks for reading this little Author's Note, now here's the preview of Chapter One "Police of the DEAD world."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Toshinobu, you okay over there?" Iwao inquired, "You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, just watching these birds over here." I lied, but at least it was believable, birds have always fascinated me.

He gave me a questioning look, but then quickly shrugged it off and responded with, "Alright, whatever you say. I'm going to check the other side." Promptly turning to leave right after.

"'Kay," was the only thing I replied to the stick figure. Quite honestly, I didn't care. As I looked towards the diary I found all that really mattered to me was why the name Rei Miyamoto seemed so familiar.

_2007-4-12_

_It's been a week and a half since "They" started showing up. In that time I lost my boyfriend, nearly been killed twice, and we've had to deal with psychopaths just about everywhere. We are currently trying to find a safe place to hide. Our last three locations have been overrun. On the up side, Takashi is finally starting to come around. He's grown from when we've "dated," and became a man. The person I always knew he was but wasn't able to see due to his depressed nature._

* * *

A murmur of groans from "Them" was all that stood between us and a new safe house. Our last hope _was_ the mall, but thanks to some guy who went insane the almost perfect safe house was ruined. The current goal is to get to the police station. Though unfortunately...

**BANG!**

"HIRANO! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

The question felt upon deaf ears, it was to be expected though. Hirano did just had to kill probably the only person who truly understood him. An apathetic smile was the only thing that seemed to be left of him.

* * *

**I never promised it to be a super long preview, plus that is really all I have written of the first chapter at this current moment. ^_^'**

**ANYWAYS! As stated above, if you got a song that you think would be awesome for the theme of this chapter which is going to be action/slight drama. Please comment with it, I work better with that in the back of my mind. Even more so when it's something of the Rock/Metal genres, though that last bit isn't a requirement.**


End file.
